


Why?

by Pastel_Aesthetic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Masochism, Sadism, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Aesthetic/pseuds/Pastel_Aesthetic
Summary: This is a poem inspired by the song Clarity by Zedd, and by the relationship between Lapis Lazuli and Jasper in Steven Universe. It is also written with the concept of abusive relationships in mind. This isn’t how I feel, btw, it’s just a story. Although it is loosely inspired by abusive relationships, there are no graphic depictions of Violence, etc. in this Poem.





	Why?

Why does Chaos bring me back?  
Why remeniss on a heart attack?  
Why does tension give me slack?  
Why does love bring me sorrow?  
Why dread tomorrow?  
Why has pain become my bliss?  
Why do I run right back into your Abyss?  
Why am I okay with this?  
Why don’t I writhe at the devil’s kiss?  
Why are you the one I miss?  
Why do I calm when the barbs dig deeper?  
Why don’t I struggle when the cliffs get steeper?  
Why do I jump when all’s too quiet?  
Why do I start when I’m alone?


End file.
